helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = 5(FIVE) |Japanese = 行け 行け モンキーダンス |released = July 9, 2008 July 21, 2008 (Event V) July 23, 2008 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 14:20 |Last = Dschinghis Khan 16th Single (2008) |Next = MADAYADE 18th Single (2008) }} (行け 行け モンキーダンス; Go Go Monkey Dance) is Berryz Koubou's 17th single. It was released on July 9, 2008 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition came with a bonus DVD. The Single V was released on July 23, 2008 and sold a total of 5,396 copies. Tracklist CD #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Maji Good Chance Summer (マジ グッドチャンス サマー; Seriously Good Chance Summer) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Close-Up Ver.) Single V #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Monkey Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, CHINO, Tsunku *Music Video: Fuku Kazutoshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0068281&ch=0 ;Maji Good Chance Summer *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Ota Takayuki *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2008.07.06 Haromoni@ *2008.07.17 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Kishimoto Yumeno, Horie Kizuki, Hashisako Rin, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai ;Maji Good Chance Summer *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Tsubaki Factory *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ - Kobushi Factory *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Sun~ - Kumai Yurina *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ - Kobushi Factory *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Matsunaga Riai, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! - Kobushi Factory *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina Oricon Chart Positions ; Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 33,017 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,396 Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance, Maji Good Chance Summer es:Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs